Servant of Evil
by sykucil
Summary: Aku memalingkan muka. Tidak, aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku harus menyerahkan apapun untuk melindungi putriku. Melakukan apapun untuknya. Apapun. Songfic by Kuroi Kira and Cumanakecil. RnR please?


**Yup, sykucil kembali lagi..!! Karena kami sedang suka dengan vocaloid juga lagu-lagunya, akhirnya kami jadi pingin membuat salah satu fic Naruto dari lagunya. Akhirnya kami sepakat, memilih lagu Aku no Meshitsukai atau Servant of Evil, yang dinyanyikan oleh Kagamine Len.**

**Semoga suka dengan song fic pertama kami, selamat membacaa..!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family/Angst

Pairing : SasuSaku, NejiSaku, SasuHina

**AKU NO MESHITSUKAI**

**a.k.a  
**

**SERVANT OF EVIL**

**

* * *

  
**

**xXx**

**Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai**

**Unmei wakatsu aware na futago**

**Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba**

**Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**

**-**

_**You're a princess, I'm a servant**_

_**Destiny separated pitiful twins**_

_**If it's for the sake of protecting you**_

_**I'll become evil for you**_

**xXx**

_**Neji POV**_

Aku adalah Neji Hyuuga, keturunan bunke atau yang sering dibilang sebagai pelayan dalam keluarga Hyuuga. Sudah takdirku sebagai pelayan dan aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku mempunyai saudara kembar perempuan bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Berbeda denganku, dia ditempatkan dalam keturunan souke, atau bisa dibilang sebagai bagian keluarga yang penting. Seorang bunke harus menjadi pelayan sekaligus pelindung souke, dan itu yang kulakukan untuk melindungi Hinata, saudara kembarku.

Dia gadis yang cantik dan anggun, sifatnya sangat lembut dan aku suka itu. Dia sangat kusayangi melebihi nyawaku sendiri. Apapun akan kulakukan untuknya agar dia selalu bisa tersenyum. Aku tidak peduli, walau itu artinya aku harus menjadi penjahat bahkan pembunuh sekalipun.

**xXx**

**Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta**

**Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane**

**Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de**

**Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa**

**-**

_**Inside expectation we were born**_

_**We were blessed by the church bells**_

_**For the convenience of selfish adults**_

_**Our future were split in two**_

**xXx**

Sebenarnya bisa dibilang aku dan dia sama-sama lahir dalam keturunan souke. Hanya saja, ternyata ayahku seorang keturunan bunke dan ibuku keturunan souke. Aku masih ingat persis saat aku dan Hinata mendengar orang tua kami bertengkar hebat di dalam kamar…

_**Flashback**_

"_Niichan, niichan.." suara lembut Hinata menyapaku saat aku sedang mencuci tangan sehabis makan. Aku menoleh padanya._

"_Ada apa, Hinata?" tanyaku lembut. Tapi setelah itu aku menatapnya heran ketika dia mengeluarkan tangis dari mata lavendernya yang sama persis seperti diriku._

"_Hinata?"_

"_Hu hu niichan, kaasan dan tousan.." isak Hinata sambil menunjuk kamar orang tua kami. Aku yang penasaran akhirnya mendekati kamar itu, dan menempelkan telingaku di daun pintu._

"_Kau egois! Mentang-mentang kau keturunan souke dan aku bunke, lantas aku terus membiarkanmu seenaknya? Sedangkan giliran aku, kau seenaknya saja mengaturku," ketus suara tousan. _

_Suara kaasan bergetar. Wanita itu membentak tousan dengan keras. _"_Tutup mulutmu! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan souke dan bunke! Kau sudah keterlaluan!"  
_

"_Ah sudahlah. Aku capek denganmu, lebih baik aku kembali menjadi bunke daripada harus bersamamu!" terdengar derap langkah kaki yang kemudian diikuti suara roda yang diseret. Dan dengan cepat aku menyimpulkan kalau pria itu mengambil sebuah koper.  
_

"_Ya sudah, sana pergi! Hidupku tak akan sengsara walaupun kau tak ada. Aku takkan peduli lagi!"  
_

_"Oh, begitu?" suara tousan terdengar seperti menantang sekarang. "Tapi aku tak akan sendiri. Aku akan membawa Neji."_

_Kedua mataku membulat seketika._

_A-apa?  
_

"_Bawa saja, aku tidak peduli! Lagipula masih ada Hinata. Dengar, jangan harap aku akan kesepian tanpamu!" balas kaasan. Aku tertunduk. Sedih, mendengar ibuku yang seperti tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Memangnya aku.. Apa? Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian, tousan membuka pintu kamar. Air mukanya dingin. Ia menatapku tajam dengan kedua mata lavendernya. Lalu dia menggenggam tanganku._

"_Ayo kita pergi, Neji." ajak tousan. Aku mengangguk canggung. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Namun baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, Hinata menahan tanganku._

"_Jangan, jangan! Neji-niichan mau ke mana?" tanya Hinata, air matanya sudah mengalir di pipinya. Saat aku akan membelainya, kaasan menarik Hinata dan menggendongnya._

"_Kalian pergilah." ujar kaasan sambil memalingkan wajah dan berlalu. Membawa Hinata serta. Gadis kecil itu meronta-ronta dan menangis sembari memanggil namaku. _

"_Neji-niichan, niichaaaaaan!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sejak itulah aku menjalani kehidupan sebagai bunke dan Hinata menjadi souke, sekaligus menjadi seorang putri yang dibanggakan dalam klan Hyuuga.

**xXx**

**Tatoe sekai no subete ga**

**Kimi no teki ni narou tomo**

**Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara**

**Kimi wa soko de waratteite**

**-**

_**Even if all the world**_

_**Became your enemy  
**_

_**I will protect you so  
**_

_**You just be there, smiling**_

**xXx**

Meski begitu, kami tetap bersaudara. Tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan kami apapun yang terjadi. Umur kami semakin bertambah, hingga sekarang kami sudah menjadi remaja. Aku terus menjadi pelayan untuk adik kembarku tersayang. Suatu hari, Hinata memanggilku dan aku berlutut di depannya yang duduk di atas kursi besar yang indah, pas sekali untuk seorang putri sepertinya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-sama?" tanyaku sambil tetap berlutut di depannya. Hinata tersenyum.

"Panggil Hinata saja Neji-niichan," gumam Hinata dengan suara lembutnya. "Neji-niichan, ada beberapa orang dari Oto yang mengincarku, mereka… menginginkan rahasia byakugan kita." lanjut Hinata lagi. Aku tersenyum.

"Siapapun yang menjadi musuhmu, aku pasti akan menghabisinya untuk melindungimu," jawabku, sembari bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum pada gadis di depanku ini. "Kau tenang saja." lanjutku, membungkuk pelan.

Dan putri di depanku ini menatapku sesaat, sebelum kemudian tersenyum manis. Kedua pipinya merah merona.

Ya, dia kembaranku. Dia saudara sedarahku. Dia.. Putri kesayanganku.

**xXx**

**Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai**

**Unmei wakatsu aware na futago**

**Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba**

**Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**

**-**

_**You're a princess, I'm a servant**_

_**Destiny separated pitiful twins**_

_**If it's for the sake of protecting you**_

_**I'll become evil for you**_

**xXx**

Aku segera menuju tempat yang diperkirakan adalah markas orang-orang dari Oto yang ingin mengincar Hinata. Setelah menemukannya, aku langsung mendobrak pintunya. Dan kedua mata lavenderku langsung bertatapan dengan ketiga pasang mata lain, seakan mereka ingin menerkamku.

"Siapa dia? Hei, dia punya byakugan!" salah seorang dari mereka langsung merespon ketika melihat mataku yang berbeda ini. Aku mengernyit kesal pada mereka.

"Jadi kalian yang mengincar Hinata?" tanyaku dengan geram. Orang-orang itu langsung menerjangku.

"Kau mau cari mati, eh? Buat apa kami susah-susah menangkapnya kalau ternyata ada mangsa lain yang dengan bodohnya menyerahkan diri?" salah satu dari mereka menyeringai jahat, dan mengeluarkan serencengan kunai dari tas kecilnya. Dengan sigap, aku langsung memusatkan cakra dan berputar untuk melindungi diriku.

"KAITEN!"

"Uaaaagh!" mereka langsung terpental ke belakang. Hah, ternyata hanya selemah ini. Aku mendekati mereka dengan tatapan mengancam dan menyeringai, sementara tangan kananku mengambil kunai dari tas kecilku.

"Semua musuh Hinata.. Harus mati!"

ZRAAAASH

Darah segar bermuncratan. Beberapa mengenai wajahku. Aku segera memalingkan muka. Tidak, aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku harus menyerahkan apapun untuk melindungi putriku. Melakukan apapun untuknya.

Apapun.

**xXx**

**Tonari no kuni e deniichaneta tokini**

**Machi de miniichaneta midori no ano ko**

**Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni**

**Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita**

**-**

_**When I went to a neighbouring country**_

_**In town I caught sight of a girl of green**_

_**From that kind voice and smiling face**_

_**I fell in love at first sight**_

**xXx**

Ah, lelahnyaaa. Setelah membunuh para pengincar Hinata itu, aku kembali ke istana dan Hinata memberikanku waktu istirahat. Dan karena bosan, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke kota Kiri yang ada di sebelah Konoha. Aku berjalan-jalan melihat, sampai kusadari ada seorang gadis berambut pink yang kebingungan melihat sekelilingnya. Lalu dia menghampiriku.

"Ngg, anu mohon maaf, toko ini ada di sebelah mana ya?" tanyanya. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap mata lavenderku. Sebenarnya itu biasa saja, tapi.. Kenapa degup jantungku serasa lebih cepat dari biasanya?

"Oh, ngg anu ada di sana.." jawabku dengan.. Hey! Sejak kapan suaraku berubah gugup seperti ini?

"Wah terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak," jawab gadis pink itu, dengan wajah polosnya. Aku mengangguk, dan saat aku menatap senyumnya, wajahku langsung memanas dan memerah. Rasanya seperti tidak biasa, degup jantungku pun berdebar semakin kencang.

Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta?

Aku terus membayangkan senyum polos di wajahnya. Aku tidak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang itu walau dia sudah berlalu. Aku.. Jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama. Siapa nama gadis itu? Aku ingin tahu. Tapi saat aku akan menahannya, tiba-tiba ada laki-laki berambut raven berwarna biru dongker meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Sakura, kau ke mana saja?" tanya laki-laki itu. Dia.. Akrab sekali dengan gadis itu. Tapi sekarang aku jadi tahu, dia bernama Sakura.

"Iya, maaf Sasuke, aku buta arah sih di sini." jawab Sakura. Gadis itu menyeringai kecil, dengan pipinya yang merona merah. Membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya Sakura menyukai laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu. Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu berbalik..

"Hhh, apa boleh buat. Mungkin lain kali."

Bolehkah aku tetap berharap?

**xXx**

**Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto**

**Keshite hoshii to negau nara**

**Boku wa sore ni kotae you**

**-**

_**But if the princess wishes for that girl**_

_**To be erased**_

_**I will answer that  
**_

**xXx**

Aku kembali ke Konoha dan pergi ke istana, tempat putriku berada. Namun disaat melewati kamar Hinata, aku mendengar suara tangisan. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, dan mendapati Hinata sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku tertegun melihatnya, kenapa? Kenapa Hinata menangis? Seorang putri tidak boleh menangis!

"Huhuhu.. hiks, Sasuke-kun.." isak Hinata yang sedikit bisa kudengar. Tunggu dulu, Sasuke katanya?

"Kenapa.. ke.. kenapa kau lebih memilih dia? Kenapa?" suara sang putri terdengar lebih keras sekarang. Gadis Hyuuga itu membenamkan wajahnya di antara telapak tangannya, dengan kedua bahu yang bergetar hebat.

Aku terus memperhatikannya lewat pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Tapi siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'dia'? Dan kulihat Hinata menggenggam bunga Sakura di tangannya. Setelah itu bunga itu dia remas, dan dia lempar jatuh ke bawah. Aku tertegun melihatnya. Ada apa dengan Hinata yang biasanya? Kulihat Hinata memegang dadanya dan bergumam pelan.

"Seandainya.. seandainya saja.. Sakura tidak ada di dunia ini.." gumam Hinata, "Apakah.. Apakah Sasuke-kun akan memilihku?" lanjutnya lagi.

Aku tersentak seketika. Sakura? Jadi yang dia maksud adalah Sakura. Gadis yang baru saja beberapa waktu yang lalu membuatku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dadaku terasa sesak seketika. Aku memang mencintai Sakura, tapi melihat Hinata seperti ini terasa lebih menyiksa. Dan aku.. Selalu ingin saudara kembarku tersenyum dengan riang. Aku melangkahkan kaki, masuk ke kamar Hinata. Gadis itu tersentak dan menatapku.

"Apabila dengan membunuh Sakura, Hinata akan kembali tersenyum…."

Sakit. Dadaku sakit. Seperti terhimpit. Gadis pink itu.. Sepertinya memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk kumliliki. Dan tak bisa bertahan hidup di dunia untuk waktu yang lama. Aku harus melenyapkannya.

"Maka aku akan melakukannya."

**xXx**

**Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai**

**-**

_**Why? My tears won't stop**_

**xXx**

Setelah itu, aku kembali ke kota sebelah. Aku mengedarkan penglihatanku mencari sesosok gadis berambut pink di tempat yang sama saat aku bertemu dengannya. Dan benar saja, kulihat Sakura sedang melihat-lihat di sebuah toko. Aku mengamatinya dan aku terus mengikuti ke mana dia pergi. Sampai akhirnya dia menuju tempat yang lumayan sepi, dan dia masuk ke dalam suatu rumah. Sepertinya itu rumahnya. Beberapa saat aku mengetok pintu itu dan Sakura membukanya..

"Eh? Kau kan yang tadi?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya. Tapi aku tetap diam.

"Yang tadi terima kasih banyak ya, oh ya ada perlu apa kemari?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyum yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya. Aku tetap diam, tapi rasanya dadaku serasa terkoyak. Sakit sekali rasanya, aku juga tidak mau kehilangan senyum darinya. Tapi…

"Ngg, aku…"

"Eh, masuk dulu yuk? Aku siapkan teh deh, kebetulan baru saja aku memanggang roti," ajak Sakura lalu dia berbalik membelakangiku. Aku menelan ludah dan segera mengeluarkan kunai di tas pinggangku.

"Sakura, aishiteru…" gumamku, Sakura langsung menoleh. Dan saat itulah aku mengangkat kunaiku ke depan wajahnya.

"Eh?"

Crak.

Aku sudah menyabetkan kunaiku di tubuhnya. Sakura mengerang kesakitan, teriakannya sangat memilukan dan serasa menusuk-nusuk hatiku. Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya hingga akhirnya aku menusuk kunaiku di dadanya. Aku tidak mau dia tersiksa lebih dari ini. Setelah tusukan di dada yang fatal itu, Sakura langsung berhenti mengerang. Dia menatapku nanar, lalu dia menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Aku jatuh terduduk dan air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya jatuh sampai menetes di pipiku dan jatuh di wajahnya yang bersih. Tangan dan tubuhku, penuh dengan darahnya.

**xXx**

**Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai**

**Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago**

**"Kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU dayo,"**

**Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau**

**-**

_**You're a princess, I am a servant**_

_**Destiny separated madly driven twins**_

"_**Today's snack is brioche."  
**_

_**You laugh, laugh innocently**_

**xXx**

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku menemani Hinata yang sedang duduk duduk di halaman. Setelah melakukan pembunuhan itu, aku melapor pada Hinata. Dan sejak hari itulah, Hinata jadi agak jarang tersenyum. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Kalaupun tersenyum, itu sangatlah sedikit dan kecil. Aku jadi semakin mengkhawatirkannya. Lalu aku berusaha mencari cara untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

"Ngg, hei oujo-sama, kau tahu?" tanyaku padanya. Hinata menoleh padaku dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Cemilan hari ini adalah brioche lhoo," gumamku. Hinata menatapku bingung. Aku mulai salah tingkah, karena ternyata lawakanku garing. Tapi setelah itu Hinata tersenyum dan mulai tertawa kecil.

"Hahahaa, dasar Neji-niichan," tawa Hinata dengan polos. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Tak apalah, yang penting Hinata bisa kembali tersenyum seperti sediakala.

**xXx**

**Mousugu kono kuni wa owaru darou**

**Ikareru kokumintachi no te de**

**Kore ga mukui dato iu no naraba**

**Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou**

**-**

_**Before this country probably end**_

_**By the hand of angered citizen**_

_**If this is what they say we deserve**_

_**I will definitely opposed that**_

**xXx**

PRAAAANG

Aku tersentak begitu pula Hinata, sore hari saat kami masih duduk duduk di halaman belakang, kami mendengar suara seseorang memecahkan kaca. Seketika juga aku dan Hinata berlari ke dalam istana dan begitu kami lihat, para warga klan Hyuuga yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba mengepung kami. Wajah mereka seperti sangat marah pada kami. Hinata gemetar ketakutan melihatnya, dan aku langsung memeluknya.

"KELUAR KAU, HINATA HYUUGA!!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka. Aku tertegun, karena setelah itu ada seseorang yang menatap dingin ke arah istana. Dia…

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun?" gumam Hinata kaget melihat laki-laki yang sebelumnya sempat kulihat dia bersama Sakura.

"Keluar kau Hinata! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam, dan aku tahu kau juga yang membunuh Sakura, kita buat perhitungan!" raung Sasuke, terlihat seperti pemimpin dari sekumpulan orang tersebut. Kedua mata onyxnya berkilat marah. Aku mendengus kesal melihatnya. Sedangkan Hinata semakin gemetar ketakutan.

"Ba.. Bagaimana ini…" gumam Hinata, perlahan kulihat air matanya mulai menggenangi mata lavendernya. Aku terdiam, dan kulihat jubah hitam milikku yang ditaruh di dapur. Melangkahkan kaki, aku berjalan untuk mengambil jubah tersebut.

**xXx**

"**Hora boku no fuku wo kashite ageru,"**

**"Kore wo kite sugu onige nasai,"**

**"Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo,"**

**"Kitto darenimo wakaranaisa,"**

**-**

"_**Here, change into my clothes."**_

"_**Please do this and escape immediatly.****"**_

"_**It's alright, we are twins.****"**_

"_**Surely no one will realize."**_

**xXx**

"Ini, pakailah bajuku," gumamku sembari menyodorkan jubah hitam milikku padanya. Hinata menatapnya tidak percaya, "Kita bertukar baju, aku pakai gaunmu dan kau pakai ini,"

"Ne… Neji-niichan?" kedua mata Hinata membulat tidak percaya. Lalu aku melepaskan ikatan di ekor rambutku, dan memotong poni ku hingga berbentuk seperti Hinata dengan gunting di sampingku.

"Tolong lakukan ini dan kabur secepatnya," sahutku lagi. Hinata menggeleng pelan. Rambut panjangnya bergoyang seirama gerakan kepalanya.

"Tapi…"

"Tenang saja, kita adalah anak kembar." aku tersenyum, meremas bahu gadis di depanku ini pelan. Berusaha memberikan kekuatan. Setelah itu kusuruh Hinata masuk ke kamar dan berganti baju secepatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata memberikan gaunnya padaku dengan ragu dan aku langsung memakainya.

"Yakinlah tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya," gumamku sambil tersenyum. Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca menatapku. Aku mencium dahinya dan kuberikan dia jam kalung yang dulu diberikan padaku dari orang tua kami, lalu Hinata menunduk.

"Neji-niichan, tapi… ka.. Neji-niichan bisa saja dihukum… mati?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Aku tersenyum padanya, lalu aku membuka pintu belakang untuknya.

"Nah, sekarang pergilah," ucapku. Hinata menggeleng-geleng, tapi aku terus menatapnya, hingga akhirnya Hinata menyerah dan keluar, setelah menutup pintu belakang. Aku menuju ke depan istana.

Ya, inilah takdirku.

**xXx**

**Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha**

**Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago**

**Kimi wo aku dato iu no naraba**

**Boku datte onaji chi ga nagareteru**

**-**

_**I'm a princess, you're the fugitive**_

_**Destiny separated sad twins**_

_**If they say that you are evil**_

_**I have the same blood flowing through**_

**xXx**

Aku berjalan dengan yakin menuju pintu istana. Ya, sekarang aku adalah seorang putri yang siap diadili. Aku menoleh ke belakang sekilas dan kulihat Hinata masih belum pergi, dia melihatku dari kaca yang tertutup. Dia seperti berteriak-teriak memanggilku. Aku tersenyum padanya.

Ini takdir kita, Hinata-hime. Takdirku. Takdirmu. Tak ada yang bisa menentang takdir, bukan?

Baru beberapa langkah mendekati pintu, para warga Hyuuga sudah mendobraknya duluan. Kulihat Sasuke mendekatiku dan langsung mengacungkan pedang pada leherku. Aku menatapnya tajam. Sedangkan Sasuke menatapku dingin dan diam.

"Seorang putri yang harusnya memimpin dan mengajarkan rakyatnya dengan perilaku benar, malah membunuh. Kau sudah tidak perlu menjadi putri lagi, sekaligus tidak perlu ada di dunia ini," ujar Sasuke tajam. Aku terdiam menahan amarah. Aku memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya. Lalu beberapa orang menahanku dan memasukkan aku ke penjara bawah tanah.

**xXx**

**Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni**

**Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no**

**Chouten ni kunrin shiteta**

**Totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai**

**-**

_**Once upon a time there was**_

_**A treacherous kingdom**_

_**And reigning over that place**_

_**Was my very cute sibling**_

**xXx**

Sekitar 3 hari lamanya aku terdiam di dalam penjara bawah tanah itu. Entah apa maksud mereka melakukan ini semua, padahal semestinya langsung di bunuh juga selesai. Gara-gara itu, aku jadi mulai terbayang-terbayang masa laluku bersama Hinata. Saat kami tertawa bersama, tersenyum bersama, bercanda bersama, semua suka dan duka kami tanggung bersama.

Aku tersenyum kecil, membayangkan betapa lucunya saudara kembarku itu. Begitu polos dan sangat terhormat bagiku, aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku rindu padanya dan ingin memeluknya.

Hinata-hime, sedang apa kau sekarang?

"Hei, keluar kau!"

Dan teriakan seorang penjaga membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Hukuman matimu sudah ditetapkan, kau akan dipenggal di halaman istana."

**xXx**

**Tatoe sekai no subete ga**

**Kimi no teki ni narou tomo**

**Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara**

**Kimi wa dokoka de waratteite**

**-**

**Even if all the world  
**

_**Became your enemy  
**_

_**I will protect you so**_

_**You just be somewhere smiling**_

**xXx**

Aku berjalan dengan diiringi para penjaga itu. Kulihat alat pemenggal kepala yang besar dan tinggi menjulang sudah siap. Aku menatapnya. Itulah alat penggiring kematianku kelak. Aku menatap awan yang bergerak tenang dan tersenyum. Lalu melihat kepada para penduduk yang menatapku sinis, sampai akhirnya kulihat ada seseorang memakai jubah hitam milikku.

"Hinata-hime," batinku dalam hati dan tersenyum lega melihatnya. Dia masih menatapku dengan berlinang air mata. Aku merasa bersalah, tapi ini memang untuk dia.

Setelah itu, para penjaga menggiringku agar kepalaku berada di atas kayu dan di bawah pisau besar pemenggal itu. Aku melihat sekeliling, mereka benar-benar memusuhi Hinata. Aku mendesah pelan…

"Walau mereka semua menjadi musuhmu, aku akan tetap melawan mereka," gumamku sambil menutup mata. Saat ada orang yang sudah memegang tali penahan pisau pemenggal. Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Tetaplah tersenyum, Hinata-hime…"

**_Crak._**

**xXx**

**Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai**

**Unmei wakatsu aware na futago**

**Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba**

**Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**

**-**

_**You're a princess, I'm a servant**_

_**Destiny separated pitiful twins**_

_**If it's for the sake of protecting you**_

_**I'll become evil for you**_

**xXx**

Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya aku sudah mati. Tapi entah kenapa aku bisa melihat air mata Hinata yang mengalir deras dari pipinya, dan suara lembutnya yang meneriakkan namaku. Sampai kapanpun kau adalah seorang putriku, Hitana-hime. Dan sampai kapanpun aku adalah saudara kembar yang bertugas untuk menjadi pelayan sekaligus pelindungmu.

Semuanya kulakukan untuk melindungimu, putriku. Aku ingin kau terus hidup dan menggantikanku. Darah kita sama, kalau mereka bilang kau jahat maka aku juga jahat. Sekalipun harus menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin, apabila itu satu-satunya cara untuk melindungimu, pasti akan kulakukan. Asalkan bisa melihat senyummu sampai kapanpun.

Seandainya saja, dunia dan waktu bisa berputar kembali. Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu saat kita berdua masih tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Bermain bersama lagi, dengan saudara kembarku tersayang.

_Sayonara, Himata-hime.._

**xXx**

**Moshi mo umare kawareru naraba**

**Sono toki wa mata asonde ne**

**-**

_**If we could be reborn**___

_**I want to be with you again that time**_

**xXx**

-

-

-

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Kuroi Kira**__ : Hmm, aneh gak sih? Kerasa gak angstnya? Maaf ya kalau aneh hehe, Kira akan berusaha membuat lebih baik. Oh ya, yang bagian gadis hijau aku jadiin Sakura ya, soalnya kami bingung memilih cewek yang pas. Lagipula di Naruto gak ada cewek hijau, akhirnya kami memilih cewek pink *apa hubungannya? -plaaak* terus tadinya mau di buat Hinata suka Naruto, tapi karena yang mirip Kaito vocaloid adalah Sasuke, jadinya Sasuke deh. Oke, terima kasih dah baca… X3_

_**Cumanakecil** : Okeeh, akhirnya setelah diingatkan sekian kali (digebuk sama Kira) akhirnya saya betain juga ini fic :D Cuman sedikit sih yang diubah, daan saya juga suka lagu ini. Menyentuh bangeeeet~ Nah, kalau ada kritik dan saran silahkan klik tombol review yang dibawah, oke? Thanks for reading and viewing!  
_


End file.
